Teen Titans of the Caribbean
by LinkLongbottom
Summary: Adventure awaits as our favroite pirate Jack SParrow sails through an alternate dimension where he lands in a city with our favorite teen heroes! Will new feelings blossom as worlds collide? Read to find out! No flames plz
1. An Evil Beginning

Me: K guys! Is everyone ready for an awesome crossover?

Beast Boy: Yeah, dude! *transforms into a seel and starts barking*

Starfire: I am confused. On earth are these "cross overs" normal human behavior?

Me: It's ok starfire, just pay close attention and yull be fine ;)

Jack Sparrow: Sorry to bother you loves, I was lookin' for me rum.

Me: Jackkkk! Be quiet the show's about to start

Jack: (frownie face) But I wanted rum….

Chapter 1: An evil beginning

Slade strutted about his room of evil as he thought about a way to kill the Teen Titans. "Those Titans are just no good!" He yelled "Nothing I does ever works!" He ripped his shirt in anger and slouched down, putting his hands on his mask. The metal mask that had been hiding his true feelings and emotions for years. It was his only protection, but his only curse. "Raven will never love me. Not until she sees just how powerful I am, only enough power deserving of her." Slade replayed the image of him and Raven dancing underneath a cherry blossom tree, together at last, the way it was meant to be. But the Titans were always in the way, they just didn't understand true love. "Dear child," he started, thinking of Raven "how can I ever defeat your friends and finally make you realize just how much I love you.?"

Suddenly a strong smell of the sea filled the air. Slade felt a slimy tentacle be placed on his shoulder as he glanced around and saw a menacing man with the face looking like that of a squid. "Davy Jones!" he yelled in excitement. The two gave each other a hug. Davy Jones blushed. "arrrr, I'd be shaking yer hand, but my hands are claws so I can't."

Slade just laughed at the wily ways of his best friend. "It's nothing buddy. Say, wanna help me kill the teen titans?" After hearing this, Davy Jones smirked a smirkish smirk.  
>"ARRRRRR" He yelled in agreement.<p> 


	2. Adventure Ho!

Jack Sparrow drained the last of his bottle of rum. There was never enough, it seemed. "Why is the rum gone?" He asked for the 21st time that day. "you drank it all silly" Gibbs chuckled. Gibbs had been awfully friendly with Jack ever since they defeated Davy Jones and saved the Pirate World. Jack had always thought of the two as close friends, but with their problems now aside, perhaps more would be allowed to blossom.

Meanwhile Will Turner lay his head in Elizabth's lap as she stroked the hair out of his eyes. It had been a good many days on the sea and they'd gotten nowhere. "I'm bored, dearest" he pouted. Elizabeth loved the way he pouted because he stuck out his lips and his eyes gave a watering tremble. Eilizabeth called his eyes "my little pools" because she felt she could just dive into them. Elizabeth took off her pirate hat playfully and put it over Will's face. "Feel better?" She asked laughing? Will laughed too "I'm still bored but now I'm bored and really in love with you!" Elizabeth blushed "Oh will!" He always knew just what to say.

Jack had come to see that they were getting nowhere. The map he'd bought off of a mysterious magician named Mumbo from Tortooga had a path that was supposed to lead to a rip in to an alternate universe, but they hadn't found it yet. "I have to get to that parallel dimension!" Jack yelled brandishing his sword. "Think of all the booty that's there! I hope there's gold because I like gold!"

Gibbs came up and started massaging his shoulders. "Ay capn, but I'm sure we'll find it yet. You haven't lead us wrong yet."

Jack suddenly became very serious and turned around to look at the best friend he'd ever had. "But what if I do Gibbs?" Jack said as a tear came to his eye.  
>"Arr ya won't." Gibbs said as they began to stare at each other for a long time. But this moment of growing passion became interrupted as Will yelled "Woah! What is that!"<p>

Jack shoved Gibbs aside and got out his telescope. He looked through and saw a big hole. It was an alternate dimension alright. "Full speed ahead! We're going in for my treasure!" and they sailed through. It felt like falling into a deep pit of emptiness. Everyone screamed as they fell through and Jack's map to get home blew away. "Oh no my map!" he yelled Will tried to grab it but it was too late.

Finally they landed in a bright blue lake by the edge of a strange town. There were really tall buildings, but instead of stone and wood, they seemed to be made of metal. "Where are we?" Elizabeth asked

Jack Sparrow readjusted himself "We must be in Jump City" he said His eyes grew as he spotted an island with a giant T. "Look at that island! Treasure must be there! It even has a giant T for treasure!" Jack pressed the sails button on the Black Pearl dashboard and the sails opened up. "Will, I am scared." Elizabteh said. Will kissed his scared wife. "I will hold you so that you won't be scared. Suddenly they got attacked by a giant green squid. It wrapped its tentacles around the ship. "WTF?" Jack Sparrow yelled. "I thought I killed the Kraken!"

Gibbs handed Jack a giant harpoon, Jack aimed at shot it right through one of the tentacles of the beast. It was not a beast actually, it was a beast boy! And it had turned back into him as he lay there in his human body with a big harpoon in his arm. "Dude! You guys totally shot a harpoon threw me!"

Everyone got off of the ship and started to laugh "We're sorry! But we thought you were a giant squid!" Elizabeth said.

"Ay, lad, ye gave us quite a scare says I" Chuckled Gibbs. "I hope you'll be okay."

Beast Boy laughed as he shook his head "It's fine it's fine! I was just playing dudes! I think Cyborg has a harpoon removing machine in his garage. You can come in and meet the Titans!"

Jack Sparrow scratched his piraty beard "Cyborg? Blimey that be an odd name for a pirate."

They followed Beast Boy inside the tower. It was really big inside and it looked cool. Robin came over to them. "Beast Boy, are these Pirates? I hope they're not the bad kind because they might kill us!"


End file.
